wanatrufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Almanach B
Kubewerk als Almanach Babson: Y-DNA L21. Badener: Neckarsueben; Gelbfüßler, da gelbe Wadenwickel. Haus Zäringen. Baer: 1758 Zaisersweiher; 1826 Unteröwisheim. Baiern: Erzamt des Truchseß vom Kurfürsten von Baiern. Stammesherzogtum der Bajuwaren (-788), Agilolfinge (Langobarden), Garibald, = Theudelind; Agilolf, + Theudelind; Odilo, = Tassilo III. Tassilo III. Herzog der Baiuwaren 748-788, Papa Odilo, + Liutwerda (Langobardin). Markgrafentum (788-907) Luitpold Markgraf der Baiern 788-907. Stammesherzogtum der Baiern (907-1156) Arnulf der Böse 1.Herzog von Baiern 909-914 919-937, Papa Markgraf Luitpold, = Eberhard. Eberhard 2. Herzog von Baiern 937-938, gest. 966, Papa Arnulf der Böse, = Arnulf, Jutta. Berchtold 3.Herzog von Baiern 938-945, Papa Graf Luitpold, = Heinrich III. der Jüngere. Heinrich I. der Zänker Ludolfinger 4.Herzog von Baiern 945-955 Markgraf von Verona 952-955, +1) Jutta von Baiern; = Heinrich II. der Friedliche, Hedwig; +2) Gisela von Burgund. Heinrich II. der Friedliche 5.Herzog von Baiern 955-976 8.Herzog von Baiern 985-995, Papa Heinrich I. der Zänker, Mama Jutta von Baiern, = Heinrich IV. der Heilige. Otto 5.Herzog von Schwaben 973-982 6.Herzog von Baiern 976-982, Papa Ludolf 3.Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Ida von Schwaben. Heinrich III. der Jüngere 7.Herzog von Baiern 983-985 Herzog von Kärnten 976-978 983-989, Papa Berchtold. Heinrich IV. der Heilige 9.Herzog von Baiern 995-1004 11.Herzog von Baiern 1009-1017 (II.) König von Deutschland 1002-1024 König von Italien 1004 Kaiser von Rom 996, gest. 1024; Papa Heinrich II. Herzog von Baiern, + Kunigunde die Heilige von Lützelburg. Heinrich V. der Mosler 10.Herzog von Baiern 1004-1009 12.Herzog von Baiern 1017-1026, Papa Siegfried Graf von Lützelburg. Heinrich VI. der Schwarze 13.Herzog von Baiern 1027-1042 15.Herzog von Baiern 1047-1049 (III.) König von Deutschland 1028-1039-1056 Kaiser von Rom 1046, Papa Konrad II.; + Agnes von Guinne 19.Herzogin von Baiern, = Heinrich VIII. (IV.) König von Deutschland, Konrad II. von Baiern. Konrad I. Graf von Zütfen 16.Herzog von Baiern 1049-1053, gest. 1055, Papa Ludolf von der Pfalz, Mama Mathilde von Zütfen. Heinrich VIII. 17.Herzog von Baiern 1053-1055 (IV.) König von Deutschland 1054-1056-1105 Kaiser von Rom 1084, Papa Heinrich VI. der Schwarze von Baiern III. König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, = Konrad, Heinrich V., Agnes. Konrad II. 18.Herzog von Baiern 1055, gest. 1061; Papa Heinrich VI. der Schwarze von Baiern III. König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom. Agnes von Guinne 19.Herzogin von Baiern 1056-1061. Otto von Northeim 20.Herzog von Baiern 1061-1070; gest. 1083; Papa Bernhard von Northeim, = Heinrich der Fette Graf von Friesland, Kuno Graf von Beichlingen, Siegfried Graf von Bomeneburg, Ethelinde. Welf I. (IV.) 21.Herzog von Baiern 1070-1077 1096-1101 (Jüngere Welfen); Papa Albert Azzo II. Herzog von Este, Mama Kunigunde Welfin; +1) Ethelinde von Northeim-Baiern; +2) Judith von Northumberland Gräfin von Flandern, = Welf V. der Dicke; Heinrich IX. der Schwarze Herzog von Baiern Herzog von Sachsen. Welf V. der Dicke 22.Herzog von Baiern 1101-1120, Papa Welf IV. Heinrich IX. der Schwarze 23.Herzog von Baiern 1120-1126 Herzog von Sachsen, Papa Welf IV. (Jüngere Welfen), Mama Judith von Northumberland; + Wulfhild Billung von Sachsen, = Judith die Welfin, Heinrich X. der Stolze. Judith die Welfin, Papa Heinrich IX. der Schwarze, Mama Wulfhild Billung von Sachsen, + Friedrich II. Hohenzoller Herzog von Schwaben, = Friedrich Barbarossa Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom. Heinrich X. der Stolze 24.Herzog von Baiern 1156-1180, gest. 1195, Papa Heinrich IX. der Schwarze, Mama Wulfhild von Sachsen, + Gertrud von Supplinburg, = Heinrich XII. der Löwe. Leopold V. von Habsburg 25.Herzog von Baiern 1139-1141, Papa Leopold IV. der Heilige Markgraf von Österreich. Heinrich XI. Jasomirgott Babenberger 26.Herzog von Baiern 1143-1156 Markgraf von Österreich 1141-1156 Herzog von Österreich1156-1177, Papa Leopold IV. der Heilige Markgraf von Österreich; + 1143 Gertrud von Supplinburg. Heinrich XII. der Löwe 26.Herzog von Baiern 1156-1180 Herzog von Sachsen, gest. 1195; Papa Heinrich X. der Stolze, Mama Gertrud von Supplinburg, + Mathilde von England, = Otto IV. Kaiser von Rom. Otto I. Graf von Wittelsbach 27.Herzog von Baiern 1180-1183, Papa Otto Pfalzgraf von Baiern, = Ludwig I. der Kellheimer. Ludwig I. der Kellheimer Wittelsbacher 28.Herzog von Baiern 1183-1231 Pfalzgraf bei Rhein 1214-1231; Papa Otto I. von Wittelsbach, + Ludmilla von Böhmen verwittwete Gräfin von Bogen, = Otto II. der Erlauchte. Otto II. der Erlauchte Wittelsbacher 29.Herzog von Baiern 1231-1253 Pfalzgraf bei Rhein 1227-1253 Graf von Bogen 1242-1253, Papa Ludwig I. der Kellheimer, Mama Ludmilla von Böhmen verwittwete Gräfin von Bogen, + Agnes die Welfin * (mtDNA); = Heinrich I. Herzog von Nieder-Baiern, Ludwig II. der Strenge von Ober-Baiern u. Pfalz, Elisabeth. Elisabeth von Baiern * (mtDNA) (* um 1227 auf der Burg Trausnitz in Landshut; † 9. Oktober 1273 auf der Burg Greifenberg in Tirol) aus dem Hause Wittelsbach (war durch ihren ersten Ehemann Konrad IV. römisch-deutsche Königin und Königin von Sizilien und Jerusalem); V: Otto II., M: Agnes die Welfin. Nieder-Baiern: Heinrich I. 1.Herzog von Nieder-Baiern 1253-1290; Papa Otto II. der Erlauchte, Mama Agnes die Welfin * (mtDNA); + Elisabeth von Ungarn, = Otto III., Ludwig III., Stephan I. Otto III. 2.Herzog von Nieder-Baiern 1290-1312 König von Ungarn 1305-1307, Papa Heinrich I., Mama Elisabeth von Ungarn, = Heinrich III. der Natternberger. Heinrich II. der Jüngere 3.Herzog von Nieder-Baiern 1310-1339, Papa Stephan I., = Johann I. Johann I. 4.Herzog von Nieder-Baiern 1339-1340, Papa Heinrich II. Ober-Baiern und Pfalz: Ludwig II. der Strenge 1.Herzog von Ober-Baiern u. Pfalz 1253-1294 beerbt die Hohenstaufen 1268; Papa Otto II. der Erlauchte, Mama Agnes die Welfin * (mtDNA); = Rudolf I. der Stammler Herzog der Pfalz, Ludwig IV. Herzog von Baiern König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom. Pfalz: Rudolf I. der Stammler Herzog der Pfalz zu München 1310-1317, gest. 1319; Papa Ludwig II. der Strenge, = Adolf. Adolf Herzog der Pfalz, gest. 1327; Papa Rudolf I.; = Rudbrecht II. Rudbrecht II. Herzog der Pfalz, gest. 1398, Papa Adolf, = Rudbrecht. Rudbrecht von der Pfalz 1398-1410 König von Deutschland 1400-1410, Papa Rudbrecht II. Pfalzgraf; = Ludwig III. von Kur-Pfalz, Stephan von Simmern. Baiern: Ludwig IV. Herzog von Baiern 1302-1347 zu Ingolstadt 1310-1347 (V.)König von Deutschland 1314-1347 (IV.) Kaiser von Rom 1328, Papa Ludwig II. der Strenge Herzog von Baiern; + Margaretha von Holland und Hennegau; = Ludwig V. der Ältere Markgraf von Brandenburg, Ludwig VI. der Jüngere der Römer, Otto V. der Finner, Stephan II. mit der Hastel von Landshut, Wilhelm I. von Straubing und Holland, Albert I. von Straubing und Holland. Stephan II. mit der Hastel Herzog von Baiern-Landshut, gest. 1375; Papa Ludwig IV., Mama Margaretha von Holland und Hennegau; = Johann II. Johann II. Herzog von Baiern , gest. 1397, Papa Stephan II., = Ernst. Ernst Herzog von Baiern , gest. 1438, Papa Johann II., = Albert III. der Fromme. Albert III. der Fromme Herzog von Baiern , gest 1460; Papa Ernst, = Albert IV. der Weise. Albert IV. der Weise Herzog von Baiern 1467-1508,= Wilhelm IV. der Standhafte, Ludwig zu Landshut, Ernst Graf von Glaz Bischof von Passau Erzbischof von Salzburg. Wilhelm IV. der Standhafte Herzog von Baiern 1508-1550, Papa Albert IV. der Weise; = Albert V. der Großmüthige. Albert V. der Großmüthige Herzog von Baiern 1550-1579, Papa Wilhelm IV., + Anna von Österreich, = Wilhelm V. der Fromme, Ernst Bischof von Freising von Hildesheim von Lüttich, Ferdinand. Wilhelm V. der Fromme Herzog von Baiern 1579-1598, gest. 1626; Papa Albert V., Mama Anna von Österreich, = Maximilian I. Kurfürst, Philipp Bischof von Regensburg, Ferdinand Bischof von Lüttich von Münster von Hildesheim Erzbischof von Köln Bischof von Paderborn, Albert VI. von Leuchtenberg. Maximilian I. Herzog von Baiern 1598-1623 1.Kurfürst von Baiern 1623-1651 erhält die Ober-Pfalz 1628, Papa Wilhelm V., = Ferdinand Maria, Maximilian Philipp von Leuchtenberg und Mindelheim. Ferdinand Maria Wittelsbacher 2.Kurfürst von Baiern 1651-1679, Papa Maximilian I., = Maximilian II. Emanuel. Maximilian II. Emanuel 3.Kurfürst von Baiern 1679-1706 geächtet 1714-1726 Fürst der Niederlande 1711-1713; Papa Maximilian I.; +1) Maria Antonie von Österreich Erbin von Spanien, = Joseph Ferdinand König von Spanien, +2) , = Karl Albert, Ferdinand Maria in Leuchtenberg, Clemens Augustus Bischof von Münster von Paderborn Erzbischof von Köln Bischof von Hildesheim von Osnabrück, Johann Theodor Bischof von Regensburg von Freising von Lüttich von Cardinal. Karl Albert IV. 4.Kurfürst von Baiern 1726-1745 (VI.) König von Deutschland 1742-1745 Kaiser von Rom 1742-1745; Papa Maximilian II., +1) = Maximilian III. Joseph, unehelich= Grafen von Holnstein. Maximilian III. Joseph 5.Kurfürst von Baiern 1745-1777; Papa Karl Albert. Margarete von Baiern (* 1363 wohl in Den Haag; † 1423 in Dijon) => U5b * (mtDNA); V: Wittelsbacher Herzog Albrecht I. von Straubing-Holland; M: Margarete von Liegnitz-Brieg († 1386). + Johann Ohneland, = Sieben der acht Kinder erreichten das heiratsfähige Alter. Marguerite (1393–1441) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ 1) Louis de Valois, duc de Guyenne, 2) Arthur III. de Bretagne, Marie († 1463) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ 1406 Adolf II., Graf von Kleve und Mark, Isabelle (1395–1412) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ Olivier de Châtillon, comte de Penthièvre, Philipp III. von Burgund (1396–1467) ∞ 1) Michelle de Valois, 2) Bonne d’Artois, 3) Isabel de Portugal, Jeanne (1399–1406) => U5b * (mtDNA), Catherine (1400–1414) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ Louis III. d’Anjou, Anne (1404–1432) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ John of Lancaster, 1. Duke of Bedford, Agnès (1407–1476) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ Charles I. de Bourbon. Bayern: Maximilian I. Joseph Kurfürst von Pfalz-Baiern 1799-1806 1.König von Bayern 1806-1825, Papa Friedrich Michael von Zweibrücken, = Ludwig I. Ludwig I. 2.König von Bayern 1825-1848, gest. 1868; Papa Maximilian I., = Maximilian II. Joseph, Otto König von Griechenland. Maximilian II. Joseph 3.König von Bayern 1848-1864; Papa Ludwig I., = Ludwig II. Ludwig II. der Märchenkönig 4.König von Bayern 1864-; Papa Maximilian II. Rupprecht Kronprinz von Bayern 1919-1955. Heinrich Herzog von Baiern, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Welf II. Herzog von Baiern, + Imiza von Luxemburg. Elisabeth von Baiern (c. 1227-1273) => U5b * (mtDNA) Wilhelm II., Herzog von Baiern, Graf von Holland, Zeeland und Hennegau (1365-1417) => U5b * (mtDNA) Albert II (1369-1397) => U5b * (mtDNA) John III, Herzog von Baiern-Straubing, Graf von Holland und Hennegau (1374/76-1425) => U5b * (mtDNA) Louis IX, Herzog von Baiern-Landshut (1417-1479) => U5b * (mtDNA) Baily: Thomas Baily (ca. 1525 Yorkshire - 7. Oktober 1591, Douai) war ein englischer katholischer Geistlicher während der elisabethanischen Verfolgungen. Baily war ein Student an der Clare Hall, Cambridge, wo er sein Studium Bachelor of Arts im Jahr 1546. Bald nachdem er ein Fellow dieses Hauses wurde und wurde mit dem Grad Master of Arts im Jahr 1549 gefördert. Im Jahr 1554 wurde er zum Proctor ernannt und im folgenden Jahr wurde er an die römisch-katholische Artikel gezeichnet. Über November 1557 wurde er zum Master of Clare College und im Jahr 1558 erhielt die weiteren Bachelor of Divinity. Im selben Jahr bestieg Königin Elizabeth den Thron von England, und die Bemühungen wurden von der Church of England Party in Cambridge, um Rekruten in ihre Reihen zu gewinnen, aber Baily weigerte sich, Anglikanismus entsprechen. Als Folge davon wurde er von seiner Meisterschaft beraubt. Als nächstes besucht Louvain, wo er bis 30. Januar 1576 blieb während des Intervalls erhalten den Grad eines Doktors der Theologie. Aus Louvain ging er zu dem englischen College, Douai, auf Einladung von William Allen (später Kardinal), während deren Abwesenheit er gewöhnlich füllte die Position des Präsidenten der englischen College, sowohl während es in Douai war und später, während er in Reims war. Schließlich verließ er Reims am 27. Januar 1589, wieder in Douai, wo er bis zu seinem Tod blieb. Er wurde mit Kardinal Allen in der Verwaltung der Hochschule verbunden sind, die Verteilung der Arbeit ist, dass Allen Ladung der große Disziplin, Baily der zeitlichen Angelegenheiten, und Richard Bristow, ein weiterer Allen Mitarbeitern der Seminaristen Studien hatten. Baily wurde in der Kapelle des St.emma die große in der Pfarrkirche St. Jakobus in Douai beigesetzt. Zacharias Baily, geb. 1784; DNA 25-1. Bain: zum Clan Mac Kay. Bajuwaren: Uradelsgeschlechter sind die Anniona, Huosi, Trozza, Fagana, Hahiligga (auch Hahilinga). Vorfahren der Baiern / Bayern. Baker: geb. 1786 Gloucestershire; DNA 25-2. (U-106 - Z-381 - Z-301 -) L-48. Baldulf: 1706 Oberacker (Baden). Ballantyne: zum Clan Stewart od. Stuart. Balloch: zum Clan Mac Donald. Balten: Baltendeutsche, Letten, Litauer, Esten, Livländer. Bandidos MC: Rockerclub. Bandkeramiker: Ackerbaukultur. Bannantyne: zum Clan Stewart od. Stuart. Bannerman: zum Clan Forbes. Barinobanten: Bark: DNA 25-2. P-312. Barland: Walter Barland; 87ger. Barlet, Barlett: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Baron: zum Clan Rose. Barrett: Barrett ist ein bekannter irischer clan, die verschiedene Sippen einschließlich MacPadine, MacWattin, MacEvilly (Mac ein Mhileadha) und MacAndrew umfasst. Es gibt zwei Barrett Clans in Irland, die vermutlich völlig unabhängig sein werden. Die häufigsten sind die Munster Barretts der Grafschaft Cork, die Norman Ursprungs sind. Die andere ist die Barrett Clan von Connacht, am zahlreichsten in der Mayo-Galway Bergregion. Dieser Clan ist Gälisch Ursprungs, obwohl sie mit der normannischen Invasion am Ende des zwölften Jahrhunderts nach Irland kam. Sie wurden aus Wales angestellt mercinaries. Bis heute ist das Barretts und Barrys von Connacht, werden als "die Waliser von Tirawley" bekannt. Die Ähnlichkeit der Namen der beiden Barrett Clans rein coincedental. Die Barretts von Cork abgeleitet ihren Namen von der Norman-Französisch "Barratt", während die Barretts Connacht abgeleitet ihren Namen von dem gälischen Namen "Bairéad", die streitsüchtig oder kriegs bedeutet. In der Tat, viele Töchter und Söhne des Clans, leben in Connacht, noch genannt Bairéad (oder mac Bairéad, wie der Fall sein kann). In jedem Fall wurden sowohl Barrett Clans vollständig in die irische Kultur assimiliert und in vielen alten irischen Familien verheiratet, sollen sie "mehr als die irische Iren selbst" geworden zu sein. Hier finden Sie viele Barretts / Bairéads in der irischen Geschichte im Dienste der irischen Nation wie Col. John Barrett, der ein Infanterieregiment für King James 'Armee in Irland erhoben, danach er und sein Clan einen Zorn Völkermord und Landenteignungen durch die behandelt erlitten finden Williamite Armeen im Jahre 1691 gab es Ríocard Bairéad "der Dichter der Erris", ein prominenter Groß Ire; um nur ein paar zu nennen. Barrie, Barry: zum Clan Gordon. Der erste Träger des Namens, in Irland zu kommen war Robert de Barri einer der ursprünglichen Gruppe von Norman Ritter, die auf Bannow in Co. Wexford Mai 1169 landete und der Bruder von Giraldus Combrensis Historiker der Invasion. Der Name kommt von der früheren Verein der Familie mit der Insel Barry 7 Meilen südwestlich von Cardiff in Wales. Von Anfang an die Familie waren prominente in der Siedlung östlich Cork und wurden bald in die einheimische Kultur absorbiert enden Unter Sippen auf Gälisch Linien die wichtigsten sind Barry Mor, Barry Og und Barry Roe. Die Namen der zwei von ihnen sind in den Namen der Cork Baronien von Barrymore und Barryroe und viele andere Cork Ortsnamen werden in der Familie verbunden verewigt: Kilbarry, Rathbarry und Buttevant (aus dem Familienmotto Boutez en avant), um nur drei zu nennen. Der Familienname ist jetzt zahlreiche in Irland, aber immer noch untrennbar mit Co.Cork verbunden. Barron: zum Clan Rose. Bartholomäus, Bartholomew: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Bartie: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Basilius der Große: Heiliger RKK, Tag 2.Januar. Bastarnen: Bataver: Bate: Bartholomew aus Yorkshire u. Irland. Flandern, Cornwall; DNA 25-1. Borders. Henry Bate von Mecheln (Mechelen 24. März 1246 - Tongerloo nach 1310) war ein flämischer Philosoph, Theologe, Astronom, Astrologe, Dichter und Musiker. Er war Master of Arts der Universität von Paris vor 1274. Er war ein Schüler des Thomas von Aquin, wurde er Domherr und Kantor der Kathedrale von Saint-Lambert in Lüttich vor 1289. Als Astronom, machte er Astrolabien und schrieb Magistralis compositio astrolabii, gewidmet seinem Freund Wilhelm von Moerbeke. Er zog astronomische Tabellen: Die Tabule Mechlinenses von rund 1285-1295. Während in Rom im Jahre 1292, schrieb er Kommentare zu den astrologischen Werke von Abraham ibn Esra und Albumasar. Er wurde Hauslehrer Guy de Hainaut, Bruder des Grafen Jean d'Avesnes, für die er schrieb, zwischen 1285 und 1305, ein Speculum divinorum et quorundam naturalium (Spiegel der göttlichen Angelegenheiten und andere natürliche Dinge). Rund 1309 zog er mit der Prämonstratenser von Tongerloo, wo er beendete seine Tage. Charles Thornton Bate (1823 - 10. April 1889) war Bürgermeister von Ottawa im Jahr 1884. Er wurde in Cornwall, England im Jahre 1823 geboren und wuchs in St. Catharines, Ontario. Er gründete eine große Lebensmittelgroßhandel in Ottawa mit seinem Bruder Henry Newell Bate, dem ersten Leiter des Ottawa Improvement Kommission, später die National Capital Kommission wurde und er wurde 1910 zum Ritter geschlagen. Mr. Bate war Bürgermeister, wenn Ottawa war die erste Stadt in Kanada vollständig elektrisch beleuchtet werden, nach fast zwei Jahren der Diskussion (der Umzug mit als unnötig durch frühere Bürgermeister Ottawa Charles Mackintosh abgelehnt). Präsident der Ottawa Electric Light Company und die Ottawa Gas Company, Bate serviert auf der ersten Platte der Bank of Ottawa, die später mit Scotiabank verschmolzen. In Ottawa, An Illustrated History, schrieb John H. Taylor, "In den späten neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, nur die Ottawa Merchandiser CT Bate, hatte offenbar keine Stellung in der kanadischen Financial Community". William Brimage Bate (October 7, 1826 – March 9, 1905), Gouverneur Bate Großvater väterlicherseits, Colonel Humphrey Bate (1779-1856), war eine frühe Siedler in Sumner County. Gouverneur Bate den zweiten Vornamen von seiner Großmutter väterlicherseits (Colonel Humphrey Bate erste Frau), Elizabeth Brimage kommt. Nach dem Tod von Elizabeth Brimage heiratete Colonel Humphrey Bate Anna Weatherred, Schwester des Gouverneurs Bate Mutter Amanda. Mehrere Gouverneur Bate Verwandten, darunter auch sein Bruder, Captain Humphrey Bate (1828-1862), wurden getötet oder in der Schlacht von Verletzten Shiloh. Dr. Humphrey Bate (1875-1936), ein Cousin von Gouverneur Bate, war ein bekannter Mundharmonika-Spieler und String Bandleader, und war einer der ersten Musiker auf der Grand Ole Opry in den 1920er Jahren durchgeführt. Edwart Bate, geb. 1606 Aston Clinton, England; DNA 25-1. auch DNA 25-2. Bauer: 1935 Zeisenhausen (Baden). Bauernkrieg: Baumann: 1675. Baumbartner: 1664 Neuenbürg. Baumeister: 1821 Unteröwisheim. Bayern: siehe Baiern. Bayne, Baynes: zum Clan Mac Kay. Baxter: zum Clan Mac Millan. Beath: Beaton: zum Clan Mac Lean. Beattie, Beatty: Borders. zum Clan Mac Beth. Beaufort: Joan Beaufort Countess of Westmorland (mtDNA), + Ralph Neville 1. Earl von Westmorland, = Cecily Neville Duchess of York (* 3. Mai 1415; † 31. Mai 1495), + Richard Herzog v.York, = Joan of York (*/† 1438), Anne of York (* 10. August 1439; † 14. Januar 1476) ∞ 1. Henry Holland, 3. Duke of Exeter (Haus Holland), ∞ 2. Sir Thomas St. Leger; = Henry of York (* 10. Februar 1441), starb als Kind; Eduard IV. (* 28. April 1442; † 9. April 1483), König von England; Edmund, Earl of Rutland (* 17. Mai 1443; † 31. Dezember 1460 in der Schlacht von Wakefield); Elizabeth of York (* 22. April 1444; † 1503) ∞ John de la Pole, 2. Duke of Suffolk, der als Kind mit der Königsmutter Margaret Beaufort verlobt wurde; Margareta von York (* 3. Mai 1446; † 23. November 1503) ∞ Karl der Kühne; William of York (* 7. Juli 1447), starb als Kind; John of York (* 7. November 1448), starb als Kind; George Plantagenet, 1. Duke of Clarence (* 21. Oktober 1449; † 18. Februar 1478); Thomas of York (* 1451, gestorben als Kleinkind); Richard III.(* 2. Oktober 1452; † 22. August 1485 bei Market Bosworth, Leicestershire), König von England; Ursula of York (* 1454, gestorben als Kleinkind). Becherkulturen: Becker: 1567 Unteröwisheim. Begg: zum Clan Mac Donald. Bekwith: 87ger. Belgen: Leopold I (1790-1865) => H (mtDNA) R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Marie-Louise von Frankreich (1812-1850) => H9 (mtDNA) Leopold II (1835-1909) => H9 (mtDNA) R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Albert I (1875-1934) => R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Leopold III (1901-1983) => R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Baldwin I (1930-1993) => R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Albert II. (geb. 1934) => R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Astrid von Schweden (1905-1935) => H (mtDNA). Belgien: R1b 61%; I1 12%; E1b1b 5%; I2b 4,5%; R1a 4%; G 4%; J2 4%; I2 * / I2a 3%; J * / J1 1%; T 1%; Q 0,5%; N 0%. Bell: Thomas A. Bell geb. 1822 DNA 25-2 M-269. Borders. zum Clan Mac Millan. Belton: zum Clan Mac Beth. Benedikt von Aniane: Heiliger RKK, Tag 12.Februar. Benner: 1761 Oberöwisheim. Benz: 1667 Oberöwisheim. Bergbauern: Bergmann: Anna BERGMANN, geb. 1690, verh. 05.10.1711 Grünberg/NM °°Abraham Kube (geb. 1685; gest. 26.05.1725 Grünberg/NM), =Sophia Kube (1713), Elisabeth Kube (geb. 04.05.1714 Grünberg/NM). Bergwitz: Johanne Caroline Wilhelmine Bergwitz; + Johann Heinrich Kube, Kinder= Emma Auguste Emilie Kube (get. 20.02.1853 St.Jakobi-Stettin), Otto Wilhelm Heinrich Kube (get. 18.11.1855 St.Nikolai-Stettin), Anna Bertha Clara Kube (get. 26.02.1860 St.Jakobi-Stettin). Berlin: Kirchen sind Jerusalem. Kube, Seelig. Dorotheen: Kube. Bernadette: Heilige RKK, Tag 18.Februar. Bernulph: Heiliger RKK, Tag 24.März. Berrie, Berry: zum Clan Forbes. Bertholdsbaar: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. Bertsch: 1635 Unteröwisheim. Beten, drei: Urbet, Warbet und Borbet (auch Cubet); Namen der Schicksalsgöttinen. Auch Ambeth, Wibeth und Borbeth / griech. Klotho, Lachesis und Atropos / kath. Margaretha, Barbara und Katharina / nord. Urd, Werdandi und Skuld. Bethune: zum Clan Mac Donald. Beton: zum Clan Mac Lean. Betschi: 1672 Unteröwisheim. Betzen: fränkisch Lamm; Betzenaustanz = ein geschmücktes Lamm steht in der Mitte, im Kreis umtanzen es die Menschen. (zu Ostern, Brauch in Pinzberg). Bickl: 1642 Diedelsheim. Bindschädel: 1751 Unteröwisheim. Binnie, Binning: zum Clan Mac Bean. Birnie, Birney: zum Clan Matheson. Bissett: zum Clan Grant. Bittner: Josephine BITTNER, 1876 Alt-Reichenau °° Adolph Kube (geb. 1851 Alt-Reichenau). Black: zum Clan Lamont. Blackadden: Borders. Blackie: zum Clan Lamont. Blaik: zum Clan Lamont. Blair: zum Clan Graham. Blake: zum Clan Lamont. Blanton: Y-DNA L21. Blasius: Heiliger RKK, Tag 3.Februar. Blau: zum Clan Mac Millan. Blaumann: 1737 Zaisersweiher. Blo: zum Clan Mac Millan. Blodeuwedd: die Blumenmaid. Blutlinien: Blutlinien bedeuten ererbte Linien, Vorfahren und Nachfahren, männliche und / oder weiblicher Linie. Boadicea: Königin der Icena. Bockh: 1605 Unteröwisheim. Böckner: 1654 Unteröwisheim. Böhle/Boehle: 1671 Unteröwisheim. Böhlender: 1706 Eschau Erbach. Böhmen: Vater Krok Haus Vischerat, begründet von den Schwestern Kazi (Heilerin, Wald), Teta (Zauberin, Gegen den Berg u. Städtebau) und Libuse; Königin Libuse (Seherin) gründet Prag und vermählt sich mit den Bauern Premysl. Erzamt des ... vom Kurfürsten von Böhmen. Boleslaw II. der Fromme (920-999) => H (mtDNA) Henry VI von Kärnten (c. 1270-1335) => U5b * (mtDNA) Rudolf I. von Habsburg (1282-1307) => U5b * (mtDNA) Joanna von Bayern (c. 1362-1386) => U5b * (mtDNA) Albert II. von Deutschland (1397-1439) => U5b * (mtDNA) Elisabeth von Böhmen (1409-1442) => T2 (mtDNA) Vladislas II. von Böhmen und Ungarn (1456-1516) => T2 (mtDNA) Anne von Böhmen und Ungarn (1503-1546) => H (mtDNA) Elizabeth Stuart (1596-1662) => T2 (mtDNA) Ferdinand IV. von Böhmen und Ungarn (1633-1654) => H (mtDNA) Maria Amalia von Österreich (1701-1756) => N1b (mtDNA) Maria Luisa von Spanien (1745-1792) => N1b (mtDNA) Agnes von Böhmen, Heilige RKK, Tag 2.März. Bös: 1653 Oberöwisheim. Bötzow: 1663 umbenannt in Oranienburg; hatte eine Nikolai Kirche. Boghazköi: Hauptstadt der Hethiter in Kleinasien. Bohanan: DNA 25-1. Bohlen: 1791 Unteröwisheim. Bohler: 1845 Schwaigern. Bohlschie: 1746 Oberöwisheim. Bohrer: Haplo E1b1b1 -M34+. Bojer: Boling: Robert Burnie Boling; U-106 (Proto-Germane); DNA 25-2. Bolz: 1669 Unteröwisheim. Bonar, Bonner: zum Clan Graham. Bontein, Bontine: zum Clan Graham. Borbet: dritte Bethe; auch Cubet / Katharina / Atropos / Skuld. Border: Grenzgänger, Schottische Clans / Englische Familien. siehe Hobelars. W: Bell, Irvine,Johnstone, Maxwell, Carlisle, Beattie, Little (=Klein), Carruthers, Glendenning, Moffat / Graham, Hetherington, Musgrave, Storey, Lowther, Curwen, Salkeld, Dacre, Harden, Hodgson, Routledge, Tailor, Noble; Bates, Jordine, Latimer, Blackadden. M: Burn, Kerr, Young (=Jung), Pringle, Davison, Gilchrist, Tait of East Teviotdale, Scott, Oliver, Turnbull, Rutherford of West Teviotdale, Amstrong, Crosier, Elliot, Nixon, Douglas, Laidlaw, Turner, Henderson of Liddesdale / Anderson, Potts, Reed, Hall, Hedley of Redesdale, Charlton, Robson, Dodd, Milburn, Yarrow (=Scharfgarbe), Stopleton of Tynedale, Fenwick, Ogle, Heron, Witherington, Medford (Mitford), Collingwood, Carnaby, Shaftoe, Ridley, Stokoe, Stamper, Wilkinson, Hunter, Thomson, Jamieson. O: Hume, Trotter, Dixon, Bromfield, Cranstone / Forster, Selby, Gray, Dunn. Bordt: 1754 Unteröwisheim. Bornhäuser: 1728 Unteröwisheim. Bosniaken: I2 * / I2a 56%; R1a 16%; E1b1b 10%; I1 4%; J2 3,5%; R1b 3%; G 2%; J * / J1 0,5%; T 0,5%; Q 0,5%; N 0,5%; I2b 0%. siehe Bosnien und Herzogewina. Bosnien und Herzegowina: Balkanstaat. I2 * / I2a 55,5%; R1a 15%; E1b1b 12%; J2 4%; R1b 3,5%; I1 3%; Q 2%; N 2%; G 1,5%; T 1%; J * / J1 0,5%; I2b 0%. siehe auch Kroaten in Bosnien, Serben in Bosnien, Bosniaken. Bossard: 1685 Oberöwisheim. Boswell: Y-DNA L21. Bourbonen / Haus Bourbon: U-106. Isabelle von Bourbon => U5b * (mtDNA) (* 1437; † 25. September 1465 in Antwerpen) war von 1454 bis 1465 Herzogin von Burgund. V: Herzog Karl I. von Bourbon, M: Agnes von Burgund; + Karl der Kühne, = Maria von Burgund. Bower, Bowers: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Bowie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Bowman: zum Clan Farquharson. Boyce: zum Clan Forbes. Boyd: Joseph R. Boyd geb. 1767; DNA 25-2 U-198. zum Clan Stewart. Der Name Boyd stammt von dem schottisch-gälischen Wort buidh ab, was entweder gerecht oder gelb bedeuten kann. Der Begründer der Familie soll Robert gewesen sein, ein Neffe von Walter Fitzalan, dem ersten Steward der Könige von Schottland. Der Genealoge Anderson widerspricht dieser Annahme, da Fitzalan normannischer Herkunft war und daher ein keltischer Spitzname in der Familie nicht zu erwarten sei. Der Historiker Black nimmt an, dass die ersten Boyds Vasallen der normannischen Familie de Morville auf deren Besitzungen um Largs and Irvine waren. Um 1205 bezeugte ein Robert de Boyd einen Vertrag zwischen dem Lord of Eglinton und der freien Stadt Irvine. Ein anderer Robert de Boyte ist auf der Ragman Roll (einer Treueerklärung der schottischen Adeligen an König Eduard I. von England) von 1296 zu finden. 1306 wurde Duncan Boyd hingerichtet, weil er das schottische Unabhängigkeitsstreben unterstützt hat. In den Schottischen Unabhängigkeitskriegen war Robert Boyd ein treuer Anhänger von König Robert I. ‚the Bruce‘. Als einer der Kommandeure in der Schlacht von Bannockburn erhielt er zum Dank für seine Tapferkeit die Ländereien von Kilmarnock, Bodington und West Kilbride zugesprochen Der Clanchief Robert Boyd wurde von König Jakob II. mit dem Titel Lord Boyd of Kilmarnock in den Adelstand erhoben. Nach Jakobs II. Tod war er ab 1466 Great Chamberlain of Scotland und Regent für den jungen König Jakob III.. Sein Sohn Thomas heiratete 1467 Jakobs Schwester Mary und erhielt den Titel Earl of Arran. 1469 kam es zum Bruch mit dem König. Die Familie von Alexander, einem jüngeren Bruder, wurde hingerichtet. Robert und Thomas waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt außer Landes und blieben im Exil. Alle ihre Ländereien wurden konfisziert, ihre Titel aberkannt. Marys Ehe wurde 1473 (kurz vor Thomas' Tod) für ungültig erklärt. Robert Boyd, ein Nachfahre des ersten Lord Boyd, erfuhr in der Regierungszeit von Maria Stuart Wiedergutmachung. Alle Titel wurden erneut zugestanden, alle Ländereien zurückgegeben. Er dankte ihr dies mit Treue: Nach Marias Flucht aus Loch Leven Castle war Lord Boyd einer der Ersten an ihrer Seite und kämpfte in der Schlacht von Langside mit. Später besuchte er sie häufig in ihrer Haft in England. Er starb 1590. Im schottischen Bürgerkrieg zwischen 1644 und 1645 stand der Clan Boyd auf der Seite der Royalisten. Nach der Restauration von 1660 wurde William, Lord Boyd dafür mit dem Titel des Earl of Kilmarnock belohnt. William Boyd, 3. Earl of Kilmarnock, lehnte den Ersten Jakobitenaufstand ab und führte im Auftrag der Regierung ein Regiment aus Freiwilligen der Region Ayrshire an. Sein Sohn William, 4. Earl of Kilmarnock, unterstützte den Zweiten Jakobitenaufstand und kämpfte in der Schlacht von Culloden an der Seite von Bonnie Prince Charlie, nachdem dieser ihn zum General ernannt hatte. Boyd wurde in der Schlacht gefangen genommen, anschließend in den Tower of London gebracht und am 18. August 1746 durch Enthauptung hingerichtet. Alle Titel der Familie Boyd, auch der des Earl of Kilmarnock, verfielen. Sein ältester Sohn James war am Aufstand unbeteidigt und hatte durch die Linie seiner Mutter einen Anspruch auf den Titel des Earl of Erroll. Er änderte seinen Nachnamen 1758 zu Hay, als er seiner Großtante Mary als Earl of Erroll folgte. Der Titel des Baron Kilmarnock wurde 1831 an William Hay, 18. Earl of Erroll, als zusätzlicher und dem Earl untergeordneter Titel verliehen. Dies verschaffte ihm einen Sitz im House of Lords, der ansonsten mit den schottischen Würden nicht verbunden war. Josslyn Victor Hay, 22. Earl of Erroll, starb 1941 in Kenia. Seine Tochter erbte die Earl-Würde, aber der Titel des Barons darf nur in männlicher Linie weitergegeben werden. Also ging dieser Titel auf den jüngeren Bruder Gilbert Allan Rowland Hay über, der damit 6. Baron Kilmarnock wurde und im gleichen Jahr auch seinen Nachnamen in Boyd änderte. Aktuell ist Robin Jordan Boyd der 8. Baron Kilmarnock und damit der erbliche Clanchiefs des Clan Boyd. = Air, Aird, Assloss, Auchinloss, Ayr, Ayrd, Bankhead, Blair, Bod, Boddagh, Bodha, Boid, Boit, Boite, Borland, Bowie, Boy, Boyd, Boyde, Boydston, Boyman, Boyte, Braland, Bribane, Brown, Buidhe, Buie, Burn, Bute, Cassy, Chrystal, Conn, Coon, Coonie, Corshill, Cosh, Crystal, Dick, Faerie, Faery, Fairlie, Fairly, Farie, Farnly, Faul, Faulds, Fauls, Fenwick, Foulterton, Fullarton, Fullerton, Fullton, Gammell, Gemmill, George, Gorman, Gurman, Haire, Hare, Harshaw, Langmoore, Lines, Longmuir, Lynn, MacCosh, MacGillabuidhe, MacGiollabuidhe, MacLorg, MacLurg, O'Boyd, Parris, Pitco, Raeburn, Rayburn, Reburn, Rigg, Riggs, Speirs, Spiers, Spires, Starret, Steen, Stein, Stiret, Tannahill, Tannock, Templeton, Underwood, Vasser, Woodbourne, Woodburn. Verbündete sind Crawford, Moore, Muir. Boyes: zum Clan Forbes. Boyle: Boyle oder O'Boyle ist heute einer der fünfzig häufigsten Familiennamen in Irland. Im Irish der Name O'Baoghill gedacht, um der irischen Geall bedeutet Versprechen verbunden werden. Im Mittelalter war die Familie waren mächtig, teilt die Steuerung der gesamten Nordwesten der Insel mit den O'Donnells und O'Dohertys und die stärkste Assoziation der Familie ist immer noch mit Co. Donelgal wo Boyl ist die drittreichsten Namen in das Land. Die Mehrheit derjenigen, die den Namen gibt der gälischen Ursprungs, aber viele Iren Boyles separate Norman Herkunft. In Ulster eine beträchtliche Anzahl von der schottischen Norman Familie von de Boyville dessen Name von der Stadt in der Normandie Beauville abstammen. Der berühmteste irische Familie des Nachnamens waren die Boyles, Grafen von Cork und Shannon, stieg von Richard Boyle, der in Irland von Kent im Jahre 1588 angekommen. Bracken: John Bracken geb. 1788; DNA 25-2 M-269. Brady: Y-DNA L21. Der Familienname leitet sich von der Irish MacBradnigh kommen möglicherweise aus Bradach bedeutet "diebischen" oder "unehrlich". Der Name bleibt sehr zahlreich in der Grafschaft Cavan ihrer ursprünglichen Heimat mit einer großen Anzahl auch im angrenzenden Land Monaghan finden. Ihre Macht wurde auf einer Fläche ein paar Meilen östlich von Cavan zentriert, von wo sie gehalten Gerichtsbarkeit über ein großes Gebiet in der alten gälischen Brefni. Es gab viele bemerkenswerte Dichter, Geistlicher und Soldaten der Name einschließlich Thomas Brady (1752-1827), ein Feldmarschall in der österreichischen Armee, der satirischen gälischen Dichter Rev. Philip MacBrady sowie drei MacBrady, Bischöfe von Kilmore und ein MacBrady Bischof von Ardagh. Die vor der Reformation Cavan Crozier ursprünglich eine dieser MacBradys gehören nun im Nationalmuseum in Dublin zu finden. Die Mac Bradys waren eine prominente Clan in Breifne. Sie hielten die Gerichtsbarkeit über Gebiet im Osten von Cavan Stadt. Der Name Brady ist in Cavan sehr häufig heute mit einer großen Anzahl auch im angrenzenden Co. Monaghan. Es gibt auch eine Reihe von Brady Familien in East Clare aber diese stammen aus der "O'Grady" Familie, die ihren Namen der mehr Englisch kling Brady zu der Zeit von Henry VIII geändert. Im 18. Jahrhundert drei MacBradys zeichneten sich wie Gaelic Dichter. Sie waren Fiachra MacBrady, Rev. Philip MacBrady (gest. 1719) und Phelim Brady, in der Regel als "fett Phelim Brady der Barde von Armagh" bezeichnet. Gilbert MacBrady war Bischof von Ardagh 1396-1400 und es gab drei MacBrady Bischöfe von Kilmore in den fünfzehnten und sechzehnten Jahrhundert. Andrew MacBrady im Jahr 1454 als Bischof von Kilmore ein Kathedralkirche der Diözese. Die Vor-Reformation Cavan Bischofsstab zu einem der MacBradys gehört, ist jetzt im Nationalmuseum in Dublin. Thomas Brady (1752-1827), Sohn eines Landwirts Cootehill, wurde ein Feldmarschall in der österreichischen Armee. William Maziare Brady (1825-1894) war der Autor des "Bischofsnachfolge in England, Schottland und Irland." Anthony Nicholas Brady (1843-1913) war ein Irisch-Amerikaner, der ein Vermögen in Eisenbahnen und elektrische Beleuchtung Unternehmen in Albany und Brooklyn gemacht. Sein Reich umfasste die Stadt Gas Co. Albany und New York Edison Co. und andere Energieunternehmen in Brooklyn, Memphis und Chicago. Er war auf dem Board of Directors von Westinghouse Electric, American Tobacco, US Rubber und 30 weitere Unternehmen. Nach seinem Tod im Jahr 1913 hinterließ er ein Vermögen von 100 Millionen Dollar. Sein Sohn Nicholas heiratete Genevieve Garvan, die Schwester des berühmten Detektivs Francis P. Garvan. Das Paar widmete einen Großteil ihrer Zeit und Geld für die katholische Kirche. Sie waren Freunde und Förderer von Francis J. Spellman, der Erzbischof von New York und Kardinal geworden. Mrs. Brady erhielt den Titel "Dame of Malta" im Jahre 1927 und wurde bekannt als die Herzogin Brady bekannt. Clan Donald-Anschluss: Nur wer von Islay & Kintyre und muss ursprünglich O'Brolachain. Über 37% aller von Brady sind Schotten. Brady ist nicht der Clan Donald aus Dundee, Dunblane, Berwick oder Edinburgh sein. Braentler: 1700 Unteröwisheim. Bran: der Gesegnete. Brandbestattung: Brandenburg: Erzamt des Kämmerer der Kurfürsten von Brandenburg. 1.) Johann Georg der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Jägerndorf; = Ernst der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Jägerndorf. 2.) Ernst der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg, Herzog von Jägerndorf, Papa Johann Georg der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Jägerndorf. 3.) Georg Wilhelm der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Polen, Kurfürst von Kleve; Papa Johann Sigismund reformierter Hohenzoller Kurfürst von Kleve; + Elisabeth Charlotte (von der Pfalz), = Luise Charlotte (Frl. Louysgen), Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller, Sophie. 4.) Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller (Große) Kurfürst von Kleve, Herzog von Polen, Markgraf von Brandenburg; Papa Georg Wilhelm der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Polen, Kurfürst von Kleve; Mama Elisabeth Charlotte (von der Pfalz), +1) Louise Henriette Prinzessin von Oranien, = Wilhelm Heinrich der Hohenzoller, Karl Emil der Hohenzoller, Friedrich der Hohenzoller, Ludwig der Hohenzoller. +2) Dorothea Prinzessin von Holstein, = Sohn, Sohn, Sohn, Sohn, Tochter, Tochter. Hermann von Brandenburg; + 1295 Anna von Habsburg (1280–1327), = Elisabeth von Brandenburg; Judith (Jutta) von Brandenburg-Salzwedel (~1301–1353), Erbin von Coburg, (+ Graf Heinrich VIII. von Henneberg-Schleusingen († 1347)); Johann V. von Brandenburg (1302–1317); Mathilde († 1323); Agnes (~1298–1334), Erbin der Altmark, heiratete Waldemar, Markgraf von Brandenburg (1281–1319). 1319 vermählte sie sich in zweiter Ehe mit Herzog Otto von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1290–1344).. Elisabeth von Brandenburg; Papa Hermann von Brandenburg; Mama Anna von Habsburg, + Wratislaw Herzog von Pommern; = Bogislaw Herzog von Pommern. Mathilde († 1323) von Brandenburg => U5b * (mtDNA) Erbin der Niederlausitz, V: Hermann III. von Brandenburg (der Lange) 1295 vermählte er sich mit Anna von Habsburg , + Herzog Heinrich IV. von Schlesien-Glogau († 1342). Branwen: Perle des Meeres. Brasilien: Maria Leopoldina von Österreich (1797-1826) => H9 (mtDNA) Pedro II (1825-1891) => H9 (mtDNA). Bratzler: 1730 Unteröwisheim. Braun: 1772 Spaichingen. zum Clan Lamont. Brecht: 1785 Unteröwisheim. Bregenz: Ulrich Graf von Bregenz; + Berta von Rheinfelden von Schwaben von Deutschland. Brennan: Dies ist einer der häufigsten Nachnamen in Irland. Es ergibt sich aus den beiden irischen Originalen O'Braonain und Mac Branain. Der Mac Brandin waren Chefs eines großen Gebiet im Osten der vorliegenden Co.Roscommon und der Mehrheit der Brennans Nord Connacht, Grafschaften Mayo, Sligo und Roscommon stammen von ihnen. O'Braonain Ursprung in mindestens vier verschiedene Bereiche: Kilkenny, East Galway, Westmeath und Kerry. Von diesen mächtigsten waren die O'Braonain Kilkennys Chefs Idough im Norden des Landes. Nachdem sie ihr Land an die Engländer verloren, viele von ihnen wurden berüchtigt als Führer der Geächteten Bands. Eine eigene Familie, der O'Branain, sind die Vorfahren vieler Brennans von Grafschaften Fermanagh und Monaghan, wo der Name wurde auch als Brannan und Branny anglisiert. Der Brennan Clan entstand vor mehr als tausend Jahren, wenn Braonan, der Sohn des Cearbhall, Wikingerkönig von Dublin angesiedelt im Bereich der Nord Kilkenny, dann als Idough bekannt. Bis zur Ankunft der Normannen im 12. Jahrhundert die Brennans waren die mächtigsten Clan der Gegend, mit allen lokalen Opposition besiegt. Im 17. Jahrhundert wurden die Ländereien an Christopher Brennan Wandesforde gewährt und die Brennans hat die Rechte an ihrem Land. Seitdem Brennans haben Irland verlassen und ließ jeden Winkel der Welt. Im Jahr 1990 war das erste Clantreffen in Castle wo Hunderte von den Nachkommen jener Brennans kam zurück in das Land ihrer Vorfahren. Breisgau: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. Im frühen Mittelalter gehörte der Breisgau zu den alemannischen Gauen am Oberrhein und reichte ursprünglich vom Rheinknie bei Basel über das Fricktal bis zum Flüsschen Bleiche zwischen Kenzingen und Herbolzheim. Dort grenzte der Breisgau an die alemannische Gaugrafschaft der Mortenau (heute Ortenau). Am Hochrhein grenzte der Breisgau an das oberhalb von Laufenburg gelegene Hauenstein, welches bereits zum Albgau gehörte. Im 12. Jahrhundert errangen die Zähringer im heutigen Südwestdeutschland und in der heutigen Schweiz eine bedeutende Machtstellung, ohne jedoch tatsächlich ein zusammenhängendes oder fundiertes Herzogtum im Sinne eines einheitlichen Herrschaftsgebiets formen zu können. Der Silberbergbau im Schwarzwald bildete hierfür auch eine finanzielle Grundlage. Die Zähringer betrieben in ihrem Einflussbereich eine aktive Siedlungspolitik und gründeten zahlreiche Städte, Dörfer und Klöster. Dabei wählten sie die Standorte nach politischen und wirtschaftlichen Gesichtspunkten aus. Einheitliches Recht, zentrale Verwaltung sowie größtmögliche Freiheit für die Bürger der Städte kennzeichneten ihren Herrschaftsbereich. Die Grafen von Freiburg waren die Nachkommen der Grafen von Urach und 1218 in den Besitz der Gebiete der Zähringer gekommen. Um die Herrschaft der Grafen von Freiburg unter deren Graf Egino III. endlich loszuwerden, erkauften sich die Freiburger 1368 ihre Freiheit mit Silber im Gewicht von 20.000 Mark und unterstellten sich mit allen Besitzungen im Breisgau den Habsburgern. Das Oberamt Breisgau gehörte so bis 1805 (Friede von Pressburg) bzw. bis 1815 (Wiener Kongress) zu Vorderösterreich. 1457 wurde vom österreichischen Erzherzog Albrecht VI. hier die zweite habsburgische Universität nach Wien (1365) gegründet, die damit eine der ältesten Universitäten Deutschlands ist. Nach der fast 500-jährigen Zugehörigkeit zu Österreich wurden der Breisgau und die Stadt Freiburg im Breisgau gegen den Willen des Großteils der Bevölkerung Teil des Großherzogtums Baden. Bres: der Geizige. Bretzer: 1575 Kirchheim/Heidelberg. Brewer: P-312 DNA 25-1. zum Clan Drummond. Brewster: zum Clan Fraser. Brian Boru: Brian Boru (c. 941 - 23. April 1014, Old Irish: Brian Bóruma mac Cennétig; Middle Irish: Brian Bóruma; moderne irische: Brian Bóroimhe) war ein irischer König, der die Herrschaft des Hohen Königtum Irland von der Ui Neill beendet. Aufbauend auf den Errungenschaften seines Vaters, Cennétig mac Lorcain, und vor allem sein älterer Bruder, Mathgamain machte Brian erste sich selbst zum König von Munster, dann unterjocht Leinster, macht sich Herrscher der Süden Irlands. Er ist der Gründer der O'Brien-Dynastie. siehe McMahon. Mit einer Bevölkerung von unter 500.000 Menschen, gab es in Irland mehr als 150 Könige, mit mehr oder weniger Domänen. Die Ui Neill König Máel Sechnaill mac Domnaill von seinem nördlichen Verwandten des CENEL nEógain und CENEL Conaill aufgegeben bestätigt Brian als Hoher König in Athlone in 1002. In den zehn Jahren, die folgten, warb Brian gegen den nördlichen Ui Neill, der seine Ansprüche ablehnte, gegen Leinster, wo Widerstand war häufig, und gegen die Skandinavier Gaelic Königreich Dublin. Brian hart erkämpften Autorität ernsthaft in 1013 herausgefordert, wenn sein Verbündeter Máel Sechnaill durch die CENEL nEógain König Flaithbertach Ua Néill angegriffen wurde, mit den Ulster als seine Verbündeten. Es folgten weitere Angriffe auf Máel Sechnaill durch die Dubliners unter ihrem König Sihtric Silkbeard und den Leinstermen durch Máel Morda mac Murchada führten. Brian Wahlkampf gegen diese Feinde in 1013. In 1014, konfrontiert Brian Armeen die Armeen von Leinster und Dublin am Clontarf bei Dublin am Karfreitag. Die daraus resultierende Schlacht von Clontarf war eine blutige Angelegenheit, mit Brian, sein Sohn Murchad und Máel Morda unter den Getöteten. Die Liste der edlen Toten in den Annals of Ulster umfasst irischen Könige, Norse Gaels, Schotten und Skandinavier. Die unmittelbare Nutznießer der Gemetzel war Máel Sechnaill der seine unterbrochen Regierungszeit wieder aufgenommen. Das Gericht des Brian Urenkel Muirchertach Ua Briain produzierte die Cogadh Gaedhel re Gallaibh, ein Werk von fast Hagiographie. Die Skandinavier Gaels und Skandinavier zu produzierten Werken Vergrößerungsglas Brian, unter diesen Njal Saga, die Orkneyinga Saga, und die nun verloren Brians Saga. Brian Krieg gegen Máel Morda und Sihtric war untrennbar mit seinem komplizierten ehelichen Beziehungen verbunden werden, insbesondere seine Ehe mit Gormlaith, Máel Morda Schwester und Sihtric Mutter, die wiederum die Frau Amlaíb Cuarán, König von Dublin und York gewesen war, dann der Máel Sechnaill und schließlich von Brian. Brice: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Bricriu: der Zwietrachtsäher. Brieg: Stadt in Niederschlesien, Kreis Brieg mit Orte = Brieg, Olaw, Nymtsch, Strelen, Kleinols, Lewyn, Ritschen, Kolne, Ketzerdorf, Creitzberg, Kontzflad, Pilzen. (Daneben liegt Heinrichau). Brieve: zum Clan Morrison. Briganten: Die Briganten in Irland bezeugt sowie Großbritannien im 2. Jahrhundert Ptolemäus Geographia, aber es ist nicht klar, welche Verbindung, wenn überhaupt, zwischen der irischen und der britischen Brigantes existierte. Wie mit den vindelikischen Briganten um Bregenz/Bodensee. Brigit: die Hoheit. Brodie: Schottenclan (Bryde, Brydie). Der Name leitet sich vom gälischem Wort 'brothaig' her, das Graben bedeutet. Wahrscheinlich beruht der Name auf einen Graben der sich von der Ortschaft Dyke nach Brodie Haus hinzieht. Der Name wäre somit geographischen Ursprungs. Zwar wurden alle wichtigen Urkunden, die die Geschichte der Familie und des Clans beleuchten könnten, während der Zerstörung des Familiensitzes durch Lord Lewis Gordon Marquis of Huntly, entweder verbrannt oder weggebracht, doch um das Jahr 1311 erhielt Michael, Thane of Brodie und Dyke die Ländereien seines Vaters Malcolm, durch König Robert de Bruce urkundlich garantiert. Schon sein Vater Malcolm war Thane of Brodie unter König Alexander III. von Schottland. Ein weiteres Dokument aus der Zeit König Robert de Bruces bezeugt, dass sich Michael Brodie mit der mächtigen Abtei von Pluscarden anlegte, um seinen Herrschaftsbereich und Einfluss zu erweitern. Die nachfolgenden Generationen waren darauf bedacht ihren Einfluss durch Heirat zu erweitern. Außer einigen lokalen Konflikten, vor allem mit den Gordons, lebten die Brodies in Ruhe. 1650 versuchte Alexander Brodie of Brodie (1617-1680) König Charles II. als König nach Schottland zu kommen. Im Jahre 1727 wurde sein Namensvetter Alexander Brodie of Brodie zum Lord Lyon King of Arms. Die Familie scheint öffentliche Ämter gescheut zu haben. 1980 übergab Ninian Brodie of Brodie den Stammsitz des Clans, Brodie Castle, dem National Trust for Scotland. Alexander Tristan Duff Brodie of Brodie. Clansitz ist das Brodie Castle. Das Motto des Clans lautet Unite („Einigkeit“). Das Abzeichen zeigt eine rechte Hand die Pfeile in die Luft hält. Die Pflanze des Clans ist das Immergrün. Brodrecht: 1814 Dörinheim/Hanau/Hessen. Broening: 1800. Bromfield: Borders. Bronzezeit: Broom, Broome: Y-DNA L21. siehe Mc Broom. (Normannen Norfolk). Brown: Y-DNA L-21; Brown ist ein englischsprachiges Nachnamen Ursprungs Hauptsächlich beschreibenden einer Person mit braunen Haaren, Hautfarbe oder Kleidung. Es ist eines der häufigsten Familiennamen in den englischsprachigen Ländern. Es ist die vierthäufigste Nachname in Großbritannien 2 mit einer höheren Frequenz in Schottland, wo es ist zweithäufigste und knapp 1% der Gesamtbevölkerung. Es ist besonders im Süden Schottlands geclustert. 3 Gemäß der United States Census 1990, Brown ist die fünfthäufigste Familienname in den USA bei 0,621% der Probenpopulation, im Wesentlichen identiques in Frequenz auf Jones. zum Clan Lamont. Broun (oder auch Brown) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans in East Lothian, Schottland. Der Name Broun oder Brown kommt sowohl in der schottischen, als auch in der englischen Sprache vor. Schon in alten englischen Schriften (als Brun) erwähnt, leitet sich der Name vom Adjektiv der Farbe Braun oder Dunkelrot ab. Er taucht auch im Althochdeutschen auf, nämlich als Brunn; Aus diesem Namen wiederum entwickelte sich der französische Nachname le Brun. Eine Familie diesen Namens war kurz nach der normannischen Eroberung Englands durch Wilhelm den Eroberer Lehnsherren in der nordenglischen Provinz Cumberland. Broun wird auch als eine Anglisierung von Mac a' Bhriuthainn in Betracht gezogen, was soviel heißt wie „Sohn des Brehon“ (Richters); Diese Bezeichnung ist bereits als MacBrayne ins Englische übersetzt worden, oder sie stellt eine direkte Übersetzung von MacIlledhuinn dar. Sir Wayne Broun of Colstoun, 14. Baronet of Colstoun und Chief of the Name and Arms of Broun. Browne: Dies ist einer der häufigsten Familiennamen in den britischen Inseln und gehört zu den vierzig häufigsten in Irland. Es kann als ein Spitzname, die sich auf Haare, Teint oder Kleidung oder von der normannischen Namen Le Brun ähnlich und bedeutet "das braune" abgeleitet werden, aus dem altenglischen Brun. In den drei südlichen Provinzen von Munster, Leinster und Connacht, wo der Name ist in der Regel mit der letzten "e" geschrieben, ist es fast immer von Norman oder englischen Ursprungs und wurde von einigen der wichtigsten von Norman-irischen und Anglo-Irish getragen Familien, insbesondere die Grafen von Kenmare in Kerry und Lord Oranmore und Browne und die Grafen von Altamont in Connacht. In Ulster, wo es öfter Klar 'Brown' der Name kann Anglicization der Scots Gaelic Mac a'Bhruithin ("Sohn des Richters ') oder Mac Gille Dhuinn (" Sohn des braunen Jungen') sein. Bruce: Robert de Bruce, Schottischer König, R1b1 = 13-25-14-10-11-15-12-12-13-13-13-29--17-9-10-11-11-25-15-19-28-15-15-17-17-11-11-19. Bruce von Annandale. Schottenclan (Carlisle, Carlyle, Carruthers, Crosbie, Crosby, Randolf, Stenhouse). Der schottische Clan Bruce stammt aus Kincardine (Schottisch-Gälisch: Cinn Chàrdainn) in Schottland. Im 14. Jahrhundert war das eine königliche Dynastie und stellte zwei schottische Könige. Der Name Bruce kommt aus dem Französischen 'de Brus' oder 'de Bruis'. Das war der Name eines Ortes in der Normandie, heute Brix, zwischen Cherbourg und Valognes. Der Gründer des Clans war Robert de Brus, ein normannischer Ritter, der zusammen mit Wilhelm dem Eroberer nach England gekommen war. Das Clan-Motto lautet Fuimus („Wir sind gewesen“). Robert I. (Robert The Bruce), König von Schottland (1306–1329). David II., Sohn von Robert I., König von Schottland (1329–1371). Edward Bruce, Bruder von Robert I., Hochkönig von Irland (1315–1318). = Airth, Bruwes, Bruss, Bruc, Bruys, Brues, Brice, Bruce, Bruice, Bruis, Bruze, Broce, Brois, Broiss, Brose, Broise, Brouss, Brus, Bruse, Carlysle, Carruthers, Crosbie, Randolph, Stenhouse. Brukterer: Bruno: Bruno von Querfurt, Heiliger RKK, Tag 9.März. Brutschi: 1615 Runken/Aargau. Bruttium: Bewohner sind Bruttier, sollen abtrünnige Lukaner gewesen sein (=Rebellen), heutiger Sitz Kalabrien, Hauptstadt Consentia (Cosenza). Gens Bruttia. Bryce: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Bryde, Brydie: zum Clan Brodie. Bub: 1738 Unteröwisheim. Buchan: zum Clan Cumming. Buchanan: Schottenclan (Colman,Cormack, Cousland, Dewar, Dow, Dowe, Dove, Gibb, Gibbon, Gibson, Gilbert, Gilbertson, Harper, Lenny, Mac Aslan, Mac Auslan, Mac Ausland, Mac Calman, Mac Calmont, Mac Cammon, Mac Cammond, Mac Casland, Mac Colman, Mac Cormack, Mac Cubbin, Mac George, Macghee / Mac Ghee, Mac Gilbert, Macinally / Mac Inally, Macindoe / Mac Indoe, Mac Kinlay, Mac Master, Mac Murchie, Mac Whriter, Masters, Masterson, Morris, Richardson, Ruskin, Spittal, Walters, Watson, Watt, Weir, Yuill). Abstammung von Anselan O’Kyan Prinz von Ulster. Budge: zum Clan Mac Donald. Buehle: 1750 Salzfeld/Heidelberg. Buie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Bukinobanten: Bulgarien: E1b1b 23,5%; I2 * / I2a 20%; R1a 17%; R1b 11%; J2 11%; G 5%; I1 4%; J * / J1 3%; I2b 2%; T 1,5%; Q 0,5%; N 0,5%. Ferdinand I (1861-1948) => R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Boris III (1894-1943) => R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA) Simeon II. (geb. 1937) => R1b-U106 (Z305 +) (Y-DNA). Bulloch: zum Clan Mac Donald. Bundschädel: von Bindschädel. Bunting: zum Clan Graham. Burch: DNA 25-2. P-312. Burchard/Burghardt: 1572 Unteröwisheim. Burden, Burdon: zum Clan Lamont. Y-DNA L21. Burgund: Adelheid von Burgund, Papa Rudolf II. Herzog von Burgund, Mama Berta die Burkhardingerin Herzogstochter von Schwaben, + Otto der Große Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom. Agnes von Burgund => U5b * (mtDNA) (* 1407; † 1. Dezember 1476) Herzogin von Bourbon, V: Johann Ohnefurcht (1371–1419), M: Margarete von Bayern (1363– 1423); + 1425 Karl I. von Bourbon. Gemeinsamen hatten sie 11 Kinder: Jean II. (* 1426; † 1488), Herzog von Bourbon Marie (* um 1427; † 1448), ∞ 1444 Johann II. (* 1425; † 1470), Herzog von Lothringen und Kalabrien, => U5b * (mtDNA) Philippe ( * um 1430; † jung), Herr von Beaujeu Charles II. (* 1433; † 1488), Erzbischof von Lyon, Kardinal und Herzog von Bourbon Isabelle (* 1437; † 1465), ∞ 1454 Karl der Kühne (* 1433; † 1477), Herzog von Burgund, => U5b * (mtDNA) Louis (* 1438; † 1482), Bischof von Lüttich Marguerite (* 1438; † 1483) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ 1472 Philipp II. (* 1438; † 1497), Herzog von Savoyen Pierre II. (* 1438; † 1503), Herzog von Bourbon Catherine (* um 1440; † 1469) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ 1463 Adolf von Egmond, Herzog von Geldern Jacques (* um 1443; † 1468) Jeanne († 1483) => U5b * (mtDNA), ∞ 1467 Jean de Chalon, Fürst von Orange aus dem Haus Chalon. Agnes von Burgund, Papa Otto Wilhelm Herzog von Burgund, Mama Ermentrud von Rheims, + Wilhelm V. Herzog von Poitou. Gerborg von Burgund, Papa Konrad III. Herzog von Burgund, Mama Matilde von Frankreich, + Hermann I. Graf von Werl. Gisela von Burgund, Papa Konrad III. Herzog von Burgund, Mama Adelonie von Savoyen-Belly, + Heinrich der Zänker Herzog von Baiern, = Heinrich II. Kaiser von Rom. Konrad III. Herzog von Burgund, Papa Rudolf II. Herzog von Burgund, Mama Berta die Burkhardingerin Herzogstochter von Schwaben, +1) Adelonie von Savoyen-Belly, = Gisela von Burgund; +2) Matilde von Frankreich = Gerborg von Burgund. Maria von Burgund (Erbin von Burgund), (* 13. Februar 1457 in Brüssel; † 27. März 1482 in Brügge) war seit 1477 Herzogin von Burgund => U5b * (mtDNA); V: Karl der Kühne, M: Isabelle von Bourbon; + Kaiser Maximilian I. von Habsburg, = Philip I. von Kastilien / Spanien (der Schöne). Otto Wilhelm Herzog von Burgund, Papa Adalbert König von Italien, + Ermentrud von Rheims, = Agnes. Rudolf II. Herzog von Burgund, + Berta die Burkhardingerin Herzogstochter von Schwaben, = Adelheid von Burgund, Konrad III. Herzog von Burgund. Burgunder: U-106. Buren: Burk: zum Clan Mac Donald. Burke: Burke, zusammen mit seinen Varianten Bourke und de Burgh, ist die häufigste irischen Namen normannischen Ursprungs; über 20.000 Iren tragen den Nachnamen Die erste Person, der Name auf Irland zu gelangen war William Fitzadelm de Burgo, eine normannische Ritter von Burgh in Suffock, die an der Invasion von 1171 war und es gelang Strongbow als Chief Gouverneur. Er erhielt die Grafschaft Ulster, und wurde in Connacht Gebiet gewährt. Seine Nachkommen angenommen Gälisch und Zoll vollständiger die eine der anderen normannischen Eroberer und wurde schnell zu einem der wichtigsten Familien des Landes. Der Legende nach die Arme der Familie entstand während der Kreuzzüge, als König Richard tauchte seinen Finger in das Blut eines Saracen von einem der de Burghs erschlagen zeichnete ein Kreuz auf der Sarazenen im goldenen Schild und schenkte sie dem Sieger. Burkhardinger: Adalbert (Ahnherr), = Burkhard Markgraf von Rhätien, gest. 911, = Burkhard 1.Herzog von Schwaben, = Berta. Burnes, Burnett: zum Clan Campbell. Verbündet mit Gordon. Burns: Clarence E. Burns geb. 1800 Dublin; DNA 25-2 Z-253. Borders. zum Clan Campbell. Butler: Der Nachname Butler ist Norman im Ursprung, und einmal bedeutete "Sommelier". Der Name wurde dann erweitert, um den Chef Diener eines Haushalts und unter dem Adel eine betroffene nur nominell mit der Lieferung von Wein hochrangiger Offizier bezeichnen. In Irland ist die prominenteste Butler Familie von Theobald Fitzwalter die Haushofmeister von Irland von Heinrich II erstellt wurde abstammen. Seine Nachkommen wurden die Grafen und später die Herzöge von Ormond. Bis zum Ende des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts die Butlers waren eine der mächtigsten anglo-normannischen Dynastien teilen wirksame Kontrolle der Irland mit ihren großen Rivalen der Fitzgeralds. Butter: Schottenclan. Bogenschützen. Die Mitglieder des Clans Butter waren Septs des Clan Murray of Atholl. Butz: 1624 Unteröwisheim. Buyers, Byres: zum Clan Lindsay. Byers: Y-DNA L21. Byrne: Byrn oder O'Byrne zusammen mit seinen Varianten Be (i) rne und Byrnes ist eine der zehn häufigsten Familiennamen in Irland heute. In der ursprünglichen irischen der Name O'Brion aus dem persönlichen Namen Bran bedeutet Raven. Es wird zurück auf König Bran von Leinster, die im elften Jahrhundert regierte zurückzuführen. Als Folge der normannischen Invasion die O'Byrnes wurden aus ihrer ursprünglichen Heimat in Co. Kildare in den Süden Co.Wicklow im frühen dreizehnten Jahrhundert angetrieben. Bedeutung im Laufe der Jahre behalten Kontrolle über das Gebiet bis in die frühen siebzehnten Dort wuchs sie trotz wiederholter Versuche von den englischen Behörden, um sie zu entfernen. Auch heute ist die überwiegende Mehrheit der Iren, die den Namen tragen, stammen in Wicklow und den umliegenden Landkreisen. Byzanz: Adelsgeschlecht der Komnenos Johannes II. Komnenos von Byzanz (Kalojohannes, der Schöne), Ks. v. Byzanz, geboren am 13.09.1087 (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben am 08.04.1143 in Kilikien mit 55 Jahren, auf der Jagd mit einem vergifteten Pfeil verletzt. Mitkaiser 1092, Ks. v. Byzanz 1118, Sohn von Alexius I. Komnenos von Byzanz und Irene Dukaina. + Prisca (Irene) von Ungarn. = Maria Komnena, Alexios Komnenos, Andronikos Komnenos, Anna Komnena, Isaakios Komnenos, Theodora Komnena, Manuel I. Komnenos von Byzanz, Eudokia Komnena. Maria Komnena, * (mtDNA) geboren Febr. 1106 in Balabista. Zwillingsschwester von Alexios (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben nach 1151. Verheiratet mit Johannes Rogerios (Dalassenos), Gouverneur, geboren um 1100 (Religion: r.K.), gestorben nach 1152, 1136-1138 Caesar, 1143 Prätendent, 1152 Herzog von Strumit 1152, wird nach dem Tode seiner Frau Mönch, Sohn von Roger N und N Dalassena. Alexios Komnenos, * (mtDNA) geboren Febr. 1106 in Balabista (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben am 02.08.1142 in Atalia. Schwindsucht. Mitkaiser 1119. Kirchliche Trauung (1) um 1122 mit Dobrodega (Eupraxia) von Nowgorod, geboren um 1104 (Religion: r.K.), gestorben vor 1136, Tochter von Mystislaw I. Harald von Kiew (der Große) und Christine von Schweden. Verheiratet (2) mit N (Irene) N (Religion: r.K.). Andronikos Komnenos, * (mtDNA) geboren um 1108 in Balabista. Anna Komnena, * (mtDNA) geboren um 1110 (Religion: gr.K.). Kirchliche Trauung um 1125 mit Stephanos Kontostephanos, Dux, geboren um 1100 (Religion: r.K.), gestorben 1149 in Korfu, gefallen. Panhypersébastos, Megas dux, Sohn von Isaak Kontostephanos, Megas Dux. Isaakios Komnenos, * (mtDNA) Gfst. zu Byzanz, geboren um 1115 (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben 1154/74. Kirchliche Trauung (1) um 1134 mit Theodora Kamaterina, geboren um 1115 (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben um 1144, Tochter von Gregorius Dukas Kamateros, Beamter, und Irene Dukaina. Kirchliche Trauung (2) 1146 mit Eirene Diplosynadene, geboren um 1130 (Religion: gr.K.), Tochter von N Synadenos und N Synadena. Theodora Komnena, * (mtDNA) geboren um 1116 (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben am 12.05.1157, als Witwe Nonne. Verheiratet mit Manuel Anemas, Panhyperprotosebastypértatos, geboren um 1110 (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben 1146/47. Panhypersebastos, Panhyperprotosebastypertatos. Manuel I. Komnenos von Byzanz, * (mtDNA) Ks. v. Byzanz, geboren um 1118 (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben am 24.09.1180. Ks. v. Byzanz 1143. Kirchliche Trauung (1) Jan. 1146 mit Bertha (Irene) von Sulzbach, geboren um 1118 (Religion: r.K.), gestorben 1158/60, Tochter von Berengar II. von Sulzbach, Gf. v. Sulzbach, und Adelheid von Wolfrathshausen. Kirchliche Trauung (2) am 25.12.1161 mit Maria von Antiochien, geboren um 1145 (Religion: r.K.), gestorben am 27.08.1182, durch Ks. Andronicus I. ermordet. Sie hat ein Lebensgemeinschaft mit Alexios Komnenos. Tochter von Raimund von Poitou, Fst. v. Antiochien, und Konstanze von Antiochien. Verheiratet (3) mit Theodora Batatzina Komnena, geboren um 1140 (Religion: gr.K.). Mätresse, Nichte ihres Geliebten, Eltern unsicher, Tochter von Theodoros Batatzes, Hg. v. Kilikien, und Eudokia Komnena. Eudokia Komnena, * (mtDNA) geboren um 1119 (Religion: gr.K.). Verheiratet mit Theodoros Batatzes, Hg. v. Kilikien, geboren um 1110 (Religion: gr.K.), gestorben 1176 in Neocæsarea, gefallen. Sébastohypertatos, General, Hg. v. Kilikien.